


Hamilton: An American Musical Movie

by joshmeatflint



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Screenplay/Script Format, i just really needed a hamilton movie, so hey why not make one yourself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshmeatflint/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: his legacy shall be preserved as he wished until the end of time





	

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE FUCK YOU TO MY FRIENDS FOR PURPOSELY LEAVING ME OUT BUT ALSO THANK YOU FOR SPARKING THIS IDEA

EXT. STREETS OF DOWNTOWN NEW YORK CITY 1776 - DAY

We see HAMILTON walking down the street in a hurry, trying to catch up with BURR. When he finally does, he makes no action, just sound.

 **HAMILTON**  
_(energetic)_  
Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?

 **BURR**  
_(turns around, looks at HAMILTON)_  
That depends. Who's asking?

 **HAMILTON**  
_(realizing he forgot to introduce himself)_  
Oh sure, sir! I'm Alexander Hamilton, at your service, sir. I have been looking for you.

 **BURR**  
_(raises an eyebrow)_  
I'm getting nervous.

 **HAMILTON**  
Sir, I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study...  
_(falters)_  
When I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him...it's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

 **BURR**  
_(surprised)_  
You punched the bursar.

 **HAMILTON**  
_(energetic, yet soft)_  
Yes! I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two and join the revolution.  
_(yelling angrily)_  
He looked at me like I was stupid! I'm not stupid!  
_(realizes he's talking to BURR and goes soft again)_  
So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?

 **BURR**  
_(curtly)_  
It was my parent's dying wish before they passed.  
_(tries to walk away)_

 **HAMILTON**  
_(jumps in front of BURR to stop him from walking away)_  
You're an orphan! Of course! I'm an orphan! God I wish there was a war that we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargained for!

 **BURR**  
_(finally taking interest)_  
Can I buy you a drink?

 **HAMILTON**  
_(smiling, having already achieved his goal)_  
That would be nice.

They head to a nearby bar.

* * *

 INT. PUB - DAY

They sit at the bar table as BURR gets the two of them some whiskey. LAURENS, LAFAYETTE and MULLIGAN are in the background of the same scene on one rectangular table, drinking and laughing.

 **BURR**  
_(turning to face HAMILTON)_  
While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice. Talk less.

 **HAMILTON**  
_(slightly offended)_  
What?

 **BURR**  
Smile more.

 **HAMILTON**  
Huh.

 **BURR**  
Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for.

 **HAMILTON**  
(looking down, shaking his head, then looking back up at  BURR)  
You can't be serious.

 **BURR**  
You wanna get ahead?

 **HAMILTON**  
Yes

 **BURR**  
Fools who run their mouths'll wind up dead.

 **LAURENS**  
Ay yo yo yo yo yo, what time is it?!

 **LAFAYETTE & MULLIGAN**  
_(in unison)_  
Showtime!

 **BURR**  
_(glances at LAURENS)_  
Like I said...

 **LAURENS**  
_(standing up)_  
Showtime, showtime, yo!  
_( MULLIGAN starts tapping a beat on the table with the empty mug as LAFAYETTE beatboxes)_  
I'm John Laurens in the place to be! Two pints of Sam Adams, but I'm working on three!

 **LAFAYETTE & MULLIGAN**  
Haha!

 **LAURENS**  
Those redcoats don't want it with me, 'cause I'll pop chick-a pop these cops 'till I'm free!

 **LAFAYETTE**  
_(sitting on the table, legs on the chair)_  
Oui oui, mon ami, je m'apelle Lafayette! The Lancelot of the Revolutionary set! I came from afar just to say bonsoir, to the King, Casse toi! Who's the best?  
_(points to self)_  
C'est moi.

 **MULLIGAN**  
_(from seat)_  
Brah, brah! I am Hercules Mulligan! Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard your mother say come again!

 **LAURENS & LAFAYETTE**  
Aye!

 **MULLIGAN**  
Lock up your daughters and horses. Of course it's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets!

 **LAURENS**  
Wow. No more sex!  
_(he hands the cup in the direction of a waitress passing them without looking. She fills it without grabbing the cup)_  
Pour me another brew son! Let's raise a couple more-  
_(raises his glass into the air)_  
to the revolution!  
_(takes notice of BURR)_  
Well if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton College!

 **BURR**  
_(scared)_

 **MULLIGAN**  
_(taunting)_  
Aaron Burr!

 **LAURENS**  
_(smirking slyly)_  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge.

 **BURR**  
_(walks towards them as HAMILTON follows suit)_  
Good luck with that, you're taking a stand. You spit, imma sit. We'll see where we land.

 **LAURENS**  
_(laughs)_  
Burr the revoution's imminent, what do you stall for?

 **HAMILTON**  
_(insinuates himself in)_  
If you stand for nothing  BURR, what'll you fall for?

We see LAURENS, MULLIGAN, and LAFAYETTE take a few steps towards HAMILTON wearily, attention all on him. They quickly forget BURR, who's now watching them in the background.

 **LAURENS**  
Who are you?

 **MULLIGAN**  
Who are you?

 **LAFAYETTE**  
Who are you?

 **LAURENS, MULLIGAN & LAFAYETTE**  
_(in unison)_  
Oh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?


End file.
